Kiss
by heatherrrr
Summary: SLASH ALEXMARISSA


WARNING/DISCLAIMER:  
This is a femme slash. (Marissa/Alex) If you don't like it, don't read it.  
Alex and Marissa aren't mine… blah blah blah

Authors Note:  
I began to write this story only when I knew they were going to kiss, and didn't finish it until after I saw the episode. So, in the beginning, it's all original stuff, and then at the end, with the whole tide changing and whatnot, obviously was just my interpretation of what really happened.

And please excuse any grammatical errors, I'm sure you know what I meant 3 Heather

3 The sky was the shade of blood and made the sand a warmer shade of tan. Marissa just played with her nails, her fingers running over the clear polish. As much as she wanted to just stare at Alex, she wouldn't. She didn't want her to know exactly how interested she was. But honestly, she was fascinated with the feelings that she had for Alex. She hadn't felt this way for a really long time, and it was like discovering love all over again.

"Are you nervous or what?" Alex asked. Marissa looked over at her. She was hugging her legs to her chest and rested her head on her arms, covering her knees.

Marissa tried to smile, but her whole face felt like plastic and she barely changed her expression. She looked up at Alex and nodded.

"It's okay to be nervous." Alex told her softly. Alex reached over to Marissa and rubbed her thigh. Alex grinned. "This is weird for you."

Marissa began to breathe for the first time that night. "No shit this is weird for me. I've never actually been on an official date before."

Alex raised her thin eyebrows. "Really." Alex said, matter of factly. She reached over and held her hand. Marissa didn't move away, but she really didn't react either.

"Yeah. It just went from not even really knowing each other to some serious relationship. At least that's what it always felt like." Marissa stated.

"Hmm." Alex looked at the water and rubbed Marissa's hand. "That's weird."

"Yeah." Marissa said quietly, looking down at the sand.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Alex sighed.

"Yeah, who would have thought I would have had the first time with a girl, though." Marissa said this quickly, knowing that for some reason it had to be said.

Alex smiled. "Maybe it's less pressure with a girl."

"Maybe." Marissa looked up at her. "So, why are we out on the beach?"

"Because the tide's about to change. I always like to watch it change when something big in my life is about to change." Alex leaned back on her elbows in the sand.

Marissa looked out at the ocean. She had never watched the tide change. But, then again, she had never really been aware that things in her life were changing. Time just kind of blended together and all the sudden, things were different. But that's why she liked Alex. She made her think of things that she had never thought of before. "Oh." She said.

"Are you sure your okay?" Alex asked. Marissa's hand was shaking slightly in hers.

"I'm fine." Marissa lied.

They both continued to stare at the water, Marissa not knowing what it looked like when the tide changed, so she didn't know what she was looking for, and Alex was quiet because she didn't know what to say to make Marissa feel better or less nervous. But Alex knew that her being with Marissa made her feel a little confused at times, a little unsure of herself as well.

After a couple minutes of nothing but the sound of washing salt water, Alex looked up at her.

"The tide just changed." Alex shrugged her shoulders and Marissa smiled a little. Alex looked down at Marissa's glossed lips and began to inch closer to her face. Marissa looked down at her, her eyes slowly falling shut. Marissa moved closer to her until their eyes met for less then a second and then their lips were touching. And suddenly, Marissa felt like she was underwater. All sounds fell silent and a quiet sound that sounded like water filled her ears. She felt like she was in danger and fear of drowning, her heart was beating faster every second. Marissa was too scared to move and too scared to pull away. Alex pulled away only for a second and went back to kissing her, catching her off guard. But as confused as she felt and as scared of what she really felt as she was, everything felt right. They kept kissing until Marissa's heart felt like it was exploding her chest. 


End file.
